


There is a child among us

by Anonymous



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Imposter, Angst, Broke: Highly trained astronauts on a space mission, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Only two people die and that's before the fic so i can sort of say this fic is murder free, Well technically set after the imposter was killed lol, Woke: underpaid highschool graduates just trying to afford college, lime is having a bad time ok, space, these people definitely shouldn't be put in charge of watching a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We forgot about Orion.."“Do you think he’s…?”“No! Of course not, he’s just a kid. I don’t think he’d…”“... We didn’t think white would do it either.”---White leaves behind his little brother Orion after being caught as the imposter. Is Orion an imposter as well or did something happen to White to make him one?
Relationships: Brown/Green (Among Us), Yellow/Lime/Tan (Among Us), and yellow is in a tiny coma after almost dying, tan's dead tho so rip
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Elias





	There is a child among us

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the word dump here! I wanted to put it at the end but I figured it'd make more sense to put it here.
> 
> Color - Name - Pronouns
> 
> Little White - Orion - He/Him  
> Pink - Kepler - He/Him  
> Red - Mars- She/Her  
> Orange - Venus - She/Her  
> Yellow - Rigel - He/Him  
> Lime - Atlas - He/Him  
> Green - Meda (Andromeda) -They/Them  
> Cyan - Pluto - They/Them  
> Blue - Neptune - They/Them  
> Purple - Eris - She/Her  
> Tan - Celeste - She/Her (DECEASED)  
> Brown - Lyra - They/Them  
> White - Dawn - He/Him (IMPOSTER)  
> Black- Orcus - She/Her

“So it was white?” Cyan breathed out, staring out at the weirdly disintegrating corpse. “We’ve known him for  **_years_ ** , how did we not notice he was…?”

“I’m not sure. He didn’t start acting weird until a few days ago, maybe something happened?”

“Either way I’m thankful we caught him before he did anything major.” Red sighed.

Lime suddenly stood up from the table, “Oh so does yellow getting hurt mean nothing? Celeste’s death? Do either of those mean nothing to you red?” walking around to where red was standing.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just as upset as everyone else about tan’s death but-”

“No, you say her name.” Lime angrily pointed a finger to red’s chest, tears welling up in his eyes. “She’s gone now, the  **least** you can do is call her by name.” 

“Atlas…” Red breathed out. “I’m sorry. I know you and yellow were really close to Celeste, and I’m sure yellow will be devastated when he wakes up. I’m just saying this could’ve been so much worse and I’m glad we caught white before he could take anyone else from us.”

A heavy silence settled around the room as everyone stared at the awkward standoff between Atlas and Redd. Only broken by brown standing up roughly from the table with a loud; 

“SHIT!” They shouted, hands coming up to hold the sides of their helmet while they paced back and forth.

“Lyra?” Green called after them, standing in front of them and pulling their hands away from the helmet. “What’s happening?”

“We forgot about Orion.” They whispered suddenly, and everyone in the cafeteria froze on instinct.

Orion was white’s little brother, he was on the ship at the beginning of the summer visiting extended family, and now hitching a ride back to earth in time for school. However in the mist of catching the imposter it seems he vanished from their sight and from their minds. 

“Do you think he’s…?” Cyan trailed off quietly.

“No! Of course not, he’s just a kid. I don’t think he’d…” Black quickly broke in, but soon fell quiet as well.

“We didn’t think white would do it either.” Orange spoke from across the cafeteria, fiddling with a plastic fork, not looking at any of them.

“Okay guys, you’re all insane.” Green faced everyone. “We’ve known Orion and white for years. Something happened to Dawn to make him like that.” They pointed a finger out the window at the weirdly mangled corpse. “I’m not the sciency one but blue can you please back me up here?”

“I’m not picking a side here. I’ve already done that once today. Let’s just find Orion and then scan him at medbay. That’ll tell us if he’s…” Blue gestured out the window. “Whatever the hell that thing fucking is. Okay?”

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the room, and everyone split up into small groups to find the missing child.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! I got obsessed with among us a week ago and I've made 14 ocs since then with a found family dynamic because of course there's a found family dynamic.  
> Just a short little thing I don't plan on having a big long storyline for this just some little one offs like little snapshots of their life.  
> I might make a public google doc where I replace their names with just the colors because I know it's super confusing to keep up with 14 names.  
> I've implied a few relationships  
> Also try to guess who wears what hat lol


End file.
